Holmes in a Different Light
by everythingineedandmore
Summary: Sherlock's little sister has just begun highschool; little does she know that, from the reputation of her brother, her school life may be different to most. (Includes violence and bad language)
1. Chapter 1

11/10/2013: His Dark Locks

I was walking to my secondary school; Suzanne High, my bag over my shoulder and was wearing my new coat. I'm currently in my final year at school, although I only started school 2 days ago... (All will be explained soon, I promise) and as I was walking I heard someone shuffling behind me; quite quickly, as if striding in a hurry. They must have long legs, so that means they're tall; the fastness of their pace shows eargency; so they are late for something, or want to get there early perhaps? They may just be a fast walker; could even be jogging, no, that's not it.

I turned my head slightly, but didn't catch anything; I wasn't obvious with it but the person knew exactly what I was doing. They said "little sister, all on her own, what would father think of this? Have you seen the length of your skirt; shameful. Do you want to be seen as an object, oh yes, of course you do. The coat? Copying me are we, what? Am I an inspiration?"

"Sherlock..." Of course it was him, I thought.

He caught up to me; walking besides me with those long legs and his navy coat finishing just below his knee "I'm not copying you, I simply liked the coat; it fitted so I bought it. Aren't you supposed to be in London instead of following me around?"

"Sister, please, I know perfectly well what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm keeping an eye on you, isn't that what brothers do?"

"You've never cared before"

"Of course I have, I've always stuck up for you when father decides to have a go at you; is that what your skirt is symbolising? Rebellion against fathers constant, how shall I put it; worry, for your statistically medium safety?"

"No, of course not; it's so I don't get picked on, idiot. If my skirt was lower than what it is I'd be classed as a 'geek.' No one would be friends with a geek; I need to make a good first impression"

"Being seen with me won't help you there; I was, as you put it, a 'geek;' so I wouldn't worry about being seen as one, just from your second name, you will be thought of as one"

"Great, that's just what I need.."

"You should be thankful, being my sister will give you many opportunities and just because I'm nothing but point driven; knowing one person from the next, stating what people would be too cowardly to say, this doesn't class me as anything other than realistic."

"And may I ask... did you have many friends by being this way?"

"Of course not; no one wants to hear the truth if it isn't up to what they class as a complement, so no one gave me the time of day"

"Exactly"

"What? Just by being myself didn't cause me from not having any friends; the fact that everyone else was someone else caused me to not have any friends. Conformity is a nasty thing; a cowardly thing, don't do it"

"You didn't do it and that didn't do you any good"

"It gave me the world of good; it got me what I needed, which was good grades and an experience to how people act at your age"

"Hmm." I knew he was right; he was always right and I didn't have anything to say to argue against him. He'd win even if I tried to argue my point.

"Being a 'geek' isn't a shameful thing; geeks are what people want to become when they are older, they just don't know it yet"

"If you say so, anyway where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I was going towards you, to walk you to school on your first day"

"My first day was two days ago"

"I know"

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said, and today is your first day; everyone now knows you as 'the new girl' and now everyone will see where you fit in and judge you through who you talk to, what you do in lessons and even how you greet people. You need to be confident today, sister; you need to have a strong group of friends. Be careful though, girls are bitchy and will ditch you in a flash"

"How would you know that?"

"One thing I'm good at is observing; I see how females, although fragile and innocent, can turn on one another through silly little situations. Being fragile as a female is a disadvantage when it comes to this, so just be careful"

"Right, ok, but may I ask again, what are you doing back from London?"

"I'm on study leave; they advised me to take it earlier since I seem to be aware of what each lecture will consist of so they simply asked me to go back home and study until my final exam"

"So you got kicked out for being an obnoxious dick?"

"You could say that"

We laughed and he smiled down at me; as we got nearer the school Sherlock whispered "hope you have a good day, sister" and left me to finish walking to school on my own.

_**Well that's a different sort of story - I've never done something like this before and I have so many ideas for what it's going to turn out like so I look forward to writing up more soon! Be sure to tell me what you think x**_


	2. Chapter 2

12/10/2013: Mr. J Moriarty

The first two lessons seemed to be a bit of a blur; I didn't really concentrate and just kept worrying about how I was going to make friends and 'fit in.'

When the bell rang at 10:40; for break, my heart beat began to increase. I would have to go and find someone to hang around with and hopefully become mutual friends with, the task was to find this person, and quick.

I smiled at a girl who seemed older than the rest; but seemed lonely and approachable. She had long brown hair; put up in a tight bun and wore big square glasses; she seemed like a nice person. She clearly didn't have many friends; I sat behind her in this lesson and observed how she wrote and how she spoke, this was tricky since she never seemed to; a bit like me. She smiled back at me and I went over to her and said "hi, you probably know, but I'm new here and was wondering if I could get to know you better? My name is Rachael Holmes, nice to meet you"

She stared at me for a while and I gave her an awkward smile; her clothing seemed very trim and baggy, her figure wasn't shown by this which may suggest that she is self conscious about herself. I began to worry if I was too forward; isn't this how most people say hello to someone new?

She finally spoke "hi, er sorry I had to process what you said; did you just say your second name is Holmes?"

"Yes I did"

"Oh wow, I knew your brother in the year above me; he left early, well of course you know that... er sorry, my name is Molly Hooper; pleasure to meet you"

"Hello Molly; well since we have someone we both know and both enjoy the company of, even if they can go on with themselves at times, then I don't see any reason why we can't be friends"

"Hmm, yes of course; I personally found your brother very interesting..." She paused, and spoke again; very quickly "and since I don't have many friends it might be nice to get to know his sister"

"Well that's very kind of you, thankyou"

"No problem"

We talked and walked around the school building all break; Molly was definitely the hidden talker for sure, this was nice because I hated awkward silences and I liked to understand people; the easiest way to do this was through communication.

I learnt, in the 15 minutes of time we had together, that she enjoyed; science, reading, writing and browsing on the internet.

When the bell rang for the next lesson; I checked my timetable and saw I had 'Science C24: Mr J Moriarty.' I thought it was a pretty bizarre name, but even so I was intrigued to what science will consist of. I have always had an interest in the biological area of science; unlike my brother who preferred physics.

I ventured into the classroom and saw there was a seating plan up on the board; but no teacher. I didn't think much of this and took my seat; he must be running late, I thought. I was sat next to a girl named Aisling; I'm not sure how you'd pronounce this but I'm sure I'll find out when she, hopefully, arrives and introduces herself.

A young girl with long black hair walked in with her school uniform on; she looked very trim and had a very friendly face. Her bag was almost bigger than her body; I smiled at this and thought that she may be another person I'd happily get to know.

She looked at the board and then looked at the table I was sat at. She smiled and nodded as she discovered her seat; she put her bag on the table; it made a bit of a bang as it landed ,which amused me. I watched as she got her pens and book out and then she put her bag underneath her chair.

I had already taken my seat at this point; she sat in the seat next to me.

I said to her, nervously "have you had this lesson before, then?"

She turned to face me and her eyes became wide with excitement. Oh; she liked it when people began the conversation, I observed.

She said "oh yes; I've had this lesson twice, the teacher is pretty incredible but slightly... how should I put it, er strange"

"How do you mean?"

"He never gets to a point; he's always keeping secrets and seems to have a constant plan in his head, it may just be me but I find it very frustrating"

"Oh, don't worry, I would too. Sorry; I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rachael Holmes and this is my... let's say, first day? Nice to meet you"

_As soon as I said those words; unknowingly to me, Mr J Moriarty had entered the room. He was watching as I shook hands with (she pronounced it Ash-ling) and smirked greedily. 'Another Holmes' he thought 'what are the chances' _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I O U

As more people entered the classroom and took their seats; Mr Moriarty slowly paced into the classroom. His suit was spotless; as if just taken off the shelf, his hair was jelled so that it seemed to be part of his skin; although it looked quite stylish, his eyes were dark and mysterious and I couldn't help but gain interest in what might be going on inside that brain of his.

Aisling opened her pencil case and dug out a pen; this distracted me a little, but I didn't drop my eyes from Moriarty's (I'm going to call him this from now on) position in the class. He took his seat and was also looking around the classroom; as if searching for something, his gaze suddenly stopped at me and our eyes met. He smirked at me and I felt my face stay expressionless; what was I doing? Why didn't I just smile back? I felt my body tense up as his glare stayed placed at me.

Aisling whispered 'aren't you going to write the date and objective down? He doesn't begin the lesson until everyone has'

I replied 'er, yes, of course… sorry, I was just thinking'

She giggled quietly and said 'right, so you weren't eyeing our teacher?'

I turned and stared blankly at her; speechless, it occurred to me that most girls thoughts are usually to do with whether a guy is hot or not; especially older guys, oh and British guys.

I smiled at her and said 'oh no; I wasn't, he's not really my type'

She smiled and then turned her face to her paper and began writing again. I turned to my blank piece of paper and looked up; to see the objective, but instead was faced with Moriarty shadowing over me.

He spoke very quietly; not so quietly that Aisling couldn't hear him, but quiet enough so that the rest of the class couldn't. He said 'Holmes, I believe you're the only person in this room that hasn't given in the homework.'

'I didn't get any homework from you sir, this is my first lesson with you' I said nervously; his glare was very patronising towards me.

'I believe I did set homework to you; whether it is you or your brother, homework was still set and I expect it to be handed in _now_'

'So you set my brother homework and he didn't complete it; so you expect me to hand it to you from him?'

'I think you misunderstand my point; your brother must have not mentioned my name, otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion the way I thought we might'

'Were you and my brother close?'

He laughed mockingly and said 'oh, he wishes. Anyway, I'd like you to come afterschool to complete the homework as a detention, is this ok Miss Holmes?'

'Well… actually' He cut me off 'good good, see you tonight. If you're not here at 3:35 on the dot you may be getting more than a detention, if you know what I mean. Understand, Miss Holmes?'

'Yes sir'

He smirked down at me and spoke again; this time to Aisling 'and if you repeat what may have been said just now; you'll live to regret it'

Aisling went pink and put her face back to her paper; even though the objective was already written down.

As the lesson began; all were silent. Moriarty definitely enjoyed having such control and manipulation towards everybody.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he meant about homework, and why Sherlock had never told me about this teacher, and why I had to be punished for my brother's doings. Aisling didn't speak much; I felt sorry for her but also slightly worried since she seemed so fragile and innocent. She didn't deserve to be spoken to the way she was.

Lunch and the last two lessons went quickly, too quickly.

My last lesson was Psychology; as the clock hit 3:24, I made sure all my belongings were ready so that I could leave the lesson on time.

When the bell made that drowning noise the class hurried out; so as to get home, or get a bus, whereas I had to face Moriarty.

I found C24 again and walked in; Moriarty was sat, waiting, and I took a seat. He said nothing for a while and I could feel myself shaking. His eyes were on the floor this time and mine were on his face; as to know where he was and what he was doing at all times. I didn't trust him one bit.

Again, I craved to know what must be going on inside that head of his and again I knew I wouldn't find out.

Moriarty spoke; louder this time, and said 'Sherlock Holmes; what a bright lad, always knowing everything about everyone. No one ever understood how he did it; how he knew, from small details, everyone's story. I say everyone with confidence, everyone but one. And do you know who that one person was Miss Holmes?'

I shook my head; wondering where he was going with this.

'Me. I was the only one that he could never quite figure out, and when he thought he was close I made sure he could never get past that; he could never win.'

He was silent; I was silent, the clock ticking was the only noise in this small classroom and I couldn't help but fear for what Moriarty may do to make sure he always wins. Maybe he was jealous of Sherlock, maybe Sherlock did something to him to make him so… I couldn't even think of a word for what Moriarty was, could Sherlock?

I spoke this time; wanting to get out of this situation, and quickly 'you spoke about homework? May I ask what homework you were referring to? I could get it in to you for tomorrow's lesson if you'd like, now that I know about it'

'No need, I just need you to do something for me'

'Go on'

'Give this note to your brother; don't worry, he should know what it's about… or not, I like to play games you see; test your brothers ability, maybe frustrate him a little bit.' He giggled greedily to himself and stood up.

He paced towards me with a brown envelope, he passed it to me and his dark glare was on my face again. He said 'don't get on the wrong side of me, Holmes, or you may end up in the same position as your brother'

'Ok' was all I could say; I don't understand why Sherlock had to pick him of all people to be such an asshole to, but then again- that's my brother.

'You may leave' Moriarty said.

I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder; pacing quickly down the corridor so as to be out of earshot of Moriarty's voice, in case he were to try and get me back for more interrogation.

I opened the brown envelope when I was halfway home; I knew I shouldn't, but it was all too tempting not to. A gingerbread man was in there and a piece of paper ripped out from a book. I looked at the top corner of the book page; it read: '_Hansel and Gretel_.' I looked at the bottom right corner; the page number was _56_, I turned over the page and written over the small print with permanent marker read the letters:

**_'I O U'_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Questions Answered**

I entered my home eagerly; as to find Sherlock and ask him what the hell he had done whilst he had been at school.

As usual the house was dark; which meant father was up in his bedroom and mother was asleep on the sofa. My parents aren't like normal parents; they don't greet you or ask how you are, they simply go about their lives and expect you to do the same.

I walked into the kitchen and Sherlock was sat at the table in front of his laptop; the glow of it shining on his face, making the room a little less dull and depressing. He didn't look up at my entrance, his eyes were just scanning the screen as he seemed to be in his own world.

I murmured 'Sherlock, I need to ask you something'

'Busy'

'It won't be long, I promise'

'Fine, but don't be boring'

'Okay… well I had science today and the teacher seemed to know who you were; his name was Mr J Moriarty'

Sherlock looked up then and stared at me; his face looking horrified, as if the name spread a certain pain inside him. He frowned and said 'you have Moriarty as a science teacher? This cannot be'

'Look' I passed him my timetable and he read it and looked at me and then put the paper down. He looked confused and angry.

'You must be moved to a different class, it is unsafe for you to have that bastard as a teacher'

'He already knows that I'm related to you'

'Of course he does'

'And he kept me behind after school because I didn't give in homework'

'But this was your first lesson with him… that's just him playing games, again' He whispered.

'When I went, after school, he explained to me that there was no homework; instead he wanted me to pass this on to you'

I handed him the brown envelope, keeping an eye on Sherlock's expression as I did so. He didn't put his hand out so I placed it on the table and said 'open it'

'He can't still be doing this, I made sure all this stopped. For fucks sake, now he's going to use you to get to me.'

'What do you mean '_he can't still be doing this_?'

'When I was in school I was in a class with my… close... friend, John, as you know, and he used to play games; try and torture me using the people I was close to and using them as victims to get to me'

'What did he do?'

'He…' Sherlock was silent; his face looked as if it had just been punched in the face, and I said 'Sherlock, what did he do?'

'I cannot be dealing with this now. I need to ring John, or you can talk to him in school if you want to ask more questions'

'But Sherlock'

'No. I will not relive this; I will not let Moriarty get inside my head again, I will not let him cause anyone else anymore pain.'

'Sherlock, what year is John in? I need to know more information because Moriarty's my teacher'

'He is not going to be your teacher for much longer; I'll make sure of it'

'What about my friend, she's in my class and I sit next to her; please Sherlock don't let him hurt her either'

'I can't be dealing with other people; who is she?'

'Aisling Watson; John's sister I presume'

'Oh, oh; very clever, that bastard is a fucked up genius'

'What do you mean?'

'He's placed you next to a person that would soon be close to you; but her relative close to me, so if he got to her and you, both me and John would suffer'

'That's horrible; we need to ring John'

'Yes; but later, let me finish this'

I nodded and went into the dining room to put my bag and belongings on the table. I then shouted to Sherlock that I was going to get changed, I heard him grunt in reply so I left him to it.

I went up the stairs, silently; as to not wake or disturb father, and quickly went into my bedroom to get into different clothes that I was more comfortable in.

As I walked out of my bedroom a shadow was lurking at the end of the corridor. Shit.

He spoke with an unemotional drown 'Rachael, what are you doing?'

'Just getting changed, father'

'Where's your mother?'

'Downstairs I presume'

'Don't presume, be certain child. I need some dinner being cooked; have you seen the time? Don't you dare tell me that you have just got home?'

'No father; I swear, I was just talking to Sherlock…' He cut me off

'Sherlock, Sherlock's busy you shouldn't distract him from his studies'

Of course; Sherlock was his favourite child, along with Mycroft; my eldest brother. He was very sexist and seemed to despise all women; especially me.

'I'm sorry father' was all I could say.

'I don't want to hear it. Now if your mother isn't making me some food then you must do it yourself, understand? Don't mess it up or you know what'll happen to you'

I knew exactly what would happen; and I got it quite often when mother wasn't in the mood to stick up for me, which was a lot recently. Father liked to punish me for doing anything that he didn't approve of, which seemed to be many things and I could never say anything about it. He didn't care about me one bit.

'Okay father, is there anything in particular you fancy?'

He grunted and said 'Just pie and chips will do fine, and a can of _Boddingtons_ would be good too'

'Okay, I'll sort that out right away'

He grunted and began to shuffle back into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

I rushed downstairs and Sherlock was still in front of his computer.

'Do you know how to make chips, Sherlock?' I asked, hopeful he did know because I certainly didn't.

'Busy'

'Please, Sherlock, father will punish me if I don't get this right'

'Get mother to do it'

'You know more than anyone how that'll go'

He sighed and said 'fine, but let me finish this and call me when you need me ok'

'Thanks Sherlock'

He shrugged and began typing; whereas I got the_ Holland's Pie's_ out of the freezer ready to be cooked.

* * *

**next chapter will have definite Johnlock in it;) so look forward to that and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is in Johns point of view, I hope you enjoy:D (I know I said there would be definite johnlock but don't worry it is kinda there but I will go more intense with it soon dwdw;) thanks to those who have reviewed and followed, it's much appreciated and shows that I must be doing something right haha:D**

* * *

Chapter 5: John Watson

It was the 5th November and I was lying in bed, debating whether to get up and face school, to face another day of knowing that I won't see Sherlock, another day of avoiding Moriarty as much as I can, being hidden: unknown.

I hadn't been to school in a while and my attendance was worrying my mother; she had tried to persuade me last night to go to school today and just go with the flow. How could I do that though?

I leaned over and checked my phone; _1 new message_ it read, I opened it and a smile appeared on my face. It was from Sherlock.

This worried me a little since he never really contacts me unless he needs to, I opened it cautiously and it read:

_John, I need you to go to school today. My sister is in Moriarty's class and I just need you to watch out for her. If she approaches you, don't say ANYTHING about what Moriarty did to us, ok. SH_

I sighed and got out of bed, this was an excuse to go to school I suppose, but I hated school and I am forever wishing that I can just do what Sherlock did and leave; but of course Sherlock was clever, I wasn't.

It only took me a minute or two to realise what Sherlock had just said to me; _his sister was in school_? Since when did he have a sister, how come I didn't know about this and why has he _allowed _her to go to this specific school?

I got dressed quickly and called to my mother that I was leaving and I wandered down my road to the bus stop. As usual I was the only one there so I sat and began to read my book _Of Mice And Men,_ it wasn't a book I'd pick if it weren't for the fact that I read it for English last year and had fallen in love with the story. As I read I heard footsteps approaching; I didn't think much of this and just let them come past, except they didn't, they stopped dead in the middle of the pavement.

I looked up and there, stood above me, was…_ Sherlock._

I dropped my book to the ground and flung my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me too. I breathed heavily and Sherlock said 'John, not that I don't enjoy these random outbursts, but I need to talk to you.'

I let go and looked him in the eyes and said 'is this about your sister?'

'Partly, yes'

'Right, ok, well what's up?'

'I need you to come with me'

'What about my bus?'

'I'll drive you to school later'

'You can drive?'

'No but I will do anyway'

'Okay Sherlock, not that I don't trust you or anything but I don't want to get into a car with someone who has never taken a lesson or even passed their test'

'What makes you feel that I wouldn't pass?'

'You would, the fact is you haven't'

'We're clearly getting off topic here, John, so I'm going to take you back to my house whether you like it or not'

I sighed and debated a little but then realised I'd rather spend the whole bloody day with Sherlock instead of facing my worst _nightmare_. 'Okay' I said, and we walked off together.

Sherlock took my hand and squeezed it, a tingle went through me and I looked up and he smiled down at me; oh how I've missed him and treasured his company and here we were walking hand in hand; happy and comfortable. It was as if nothing had changed.

As we entered the pitch black house, all the memories from the past began to rush back; the shouting, the arguments and the suspense between Sherlock and his parents, especially his father. I wasn't sure if I was prepared for this again, but I had to be there for Sherlock and if that meant having to stand there whilst his father beat the shit out of him while I did nothing then, so be it… that of course is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to face, not being able to do anything; being utterly useless.

Sherlock could see the fear in my eyes and said 'don't worry, John, we're alone'

'Really, alone?'

'Yes John, we can do whatever we want'

'_Anything_ at all?'

Sherlock winked at me and took my hand and we rushed upstairs and ventured into his room, oh boy we hadn't done this in a while and I have never been more eager to get my clothes off. Of course, with Sherlock he'd always stated he wanted to take it slow, but the way we went at it I didn't think that mattered much anymore.

Sherlock then spoke, quickly 'what are you doing?'

'You weren't intending for me to keep my clothes on to do this were you?'

'I think you got the wrong idea here, John'

'But the wink and the hand holding' I paused and then spluttered out 'how else was I supposed to interpret it?'

'Sorry, John, believe me we can do this another time but I really need to talk to you about my sister'

'Oh, c'mon Sherlock, it's rare that we get the whole house alone… why can't we just be quick?'

I could see him debating in his head as he examined me; I began to become paranoid; had I gained weight since we were last together? What if I wasn't as _sexually_ pleasing anymore, what if he wasn't attracted to me anymore? There must be college boys who were way more attractive than me. I shouldn't have been so careless and stupid.

'I can see that this isn't going to happen anymore, Sherlock, so just tell me while you have the chance and stop it before I embarrass myself by thinking you actually cared about seeing me'

'John, believe me, no one wants this to happen more than I do, but my sister is in danger. Don't you care enough about me to take in some consideration and think of someone else for a change?'

'Oh, how careless of me' I said, sarcastically.

'John, please, I need your help'

I laughed and began to walk out of the bedroom 'John' Sherlock called, 'John, please, let me explain.'

I halted in the middle of the landing and sighed. I turned around and began to go back to the bedroom, I entered it and Sherlock had laid down on the bed; hands on his head and I muttered 'Sherlock, I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted to see me… you know it's been a long time and I thought we would be back to normal, even after you know..'

'Don't'

'Sherlock, one of these days we're going to have to face up to the fact that what happened, happened'

'How can I when it hurts to even try and _think_ about it'

'Is this what you're worried will happen to your sister'

'Yes.'

'Oh' Everything had begun to make sense now, Sherlock only wanted to protect his sister and by doing that he needed me and I needed him to help us get through our past with Moriarty; a past that I wish never happened. If Sherlock's sister is harmed, Sherlock will also be broken a little more than he already is, it may even end him and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let Moriarty win.

'What do you need me to do?'

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed and don't worry more will be here soon! I have so many ideas for this story and I've enjoyed writing it so much, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
